Songs of a Journey
by CampyOh
Summary: Legolas is on a journey to help his love discovere who she really is, in more wats than one ; ) No more fast updates without reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Legolas, 

My friend, I am off to the court of my King to set my fate into motion. I will be back by mid-day tomorrow so you may lead me on my journey to become what my mother once was. Please hold my ring for me while I am gone, I do love the ring you have given me but I do not want to be questioned on it in the court. I promise to return to you and to our bond by tomorrow. 

Forever Your Beloved Friend,

Kellina 

Legolas looked down at the small ring in his hand, it was to small for any of his fingers but it fir his best friend Kellina perfectly. Kellina lived on the very edge of the Mirkwood forest. Her father was once considered a ranger but his age was beginning to catch up with him. Her mother was an Elf who had long since passed away from an epidemic disease she could have lived though had she not renounced her immortality so she could wed Kellina's father. Kellina's mother had once been a maden of Lothlorien. Kellina was a half breed, half elf and half human. It was eveiden it her unusual beauty. She had all the slender grace of the elves and her mother stunning green eyes, but her hair was nither light or dark, it was red and curly. She had gone to the court of her Kingdom to renounce her Human life so she could become a full elf as her mother made her promise to do on her death bed. Legolas her best friend since her human childhood. He had taught her the ways of the elves some time ago, Kellina was dangerous with a bow and also knew the many medicines of the woods near her home. 

"Legolas would you like some wine or tea?" asked Brenton. 

"Yes Sir tea would be wonderful." answered Legolas as he sat down at the table. " If you don't mide me asking sir, are you still ok with the decision Kellina is about to make?" asked Legolas looking intently at him. 

"To tell the truth Legolas I was at first saddened by her choice but it is what her mother wanted for her and what she wants more than anything else." he answere as he poured the tea. "She is truly her mother's daughter. She stopped aging this summer, she will forever look her beautiful 19 now." Said Brenton with a smile. 

"Yes, she truly is beautiful, I know our Queen will find her mixed beauty quite intriguing." answered Legolas with a dreamy look on his face as she sipped his tea. " I have feeling I know what Kellia's elfish job will be, the queen will most likely send her to mirkwood to be our songstress since ours as recently left us. She will compose and proform the misoc of our woods." explained Legolas.

"Wonderful you two will never be to far apart then." Said Brenton with a knowing smile.

"Sir I love your daughter like none other before, I must know, has she ever mentioned anything of me to you?" asked legolas with a slight whisper in his voice.

"Legolas, the heart of a woman is a secret place not even her father can go to. She has the strong spirit of her mother, if anyone could tame that spirit you would be the man… well elf." Said brenton with a smile. " You should stay here tonight, its quite late. You may stay in Kellina's room instead of the usual loft." said Brenton as he got up to stir the coal's from the fire a last time. "She will be back tomorrow, then your journey together will begin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"State your business!" Said the court steward loudly. 

" I have come to this court to renounce my place among men. I am ½ elf and I wish to return to my mother's people for I am now of age to do so and I wish to fulfill my mothers last dying wish." Anounced Kellina with pride in her voice as she looked forward to her King. 

"I know of your past dear girl," said the king slowly. " I knew your mother as well if not better than I know you. You have been a guest of my court many times before, most recently your brought us all your gift of song at my daughters wedding. I will grant your request if you will grant mine." he said now looking Kellina in the eyes. 

"Anything you wish Sire" answered kellina.

"Will you sing for me one last time." Said the king with a sad smile.

"It would be my pleasure sir." Said Kellina as she removed her cloak. 

She sang first in English the Lament of her mother telling her whole life story; her she was saved as a child from a burning elf village by a man and how she returned as a woman to marry his son in thanks for her life, she sang of her parents love, her own birth and at last her mother's death. 

"Your mother's sad lament souites my mood in loosing you." Said the king. 

Her second selection was an original song- in elfish. It was the tale of 2000 year old warrior who has never had a chance to love, ' a heart that has never been touched let alone broken' she sang 'my dear friend, my Legolas, Our fates are intertwined maybe one day your heart can feel the love in mine' she sang sadly. She sang the sad tale and preformed the slow dancing hand motions at the same time ending on a low melancholy note. 

"Go my girl do what you must, but promise me you will never forget us." Said the king as he stood with open arms.

Kellina ran to the kings open arms: " Thank you sir. I promise men will always have a special place in my heart." answered Kellina as she broke the embrace and went to put her cloak back on. 

She walked slowly from the court with a grace she inherited from the elves. She was ready to begin her new life, among her mothers people , with her love to guide her. 


	2. Ch2

"Father, hello Father… I'm home. I rode all night so I could spend more time with you before I have to leave with Legolas. Called Kellina as she burst into the house throwing her cloak over a chair and going straight to colas of the night be fore's fire to revive them and start breakfast. 

"my beautiful elf! Please sit and tell me the tale while I do the cooking but shhhh… Legolas is still sleeping in your room. Lets do our best not to disturb him. He seems to have a lot on his mind." Said Brenton with a slight smile that went unnoticed by Kellina. 

" Ummm… vary good. The king was kind as usual all he asked me to do was sing for him again. I sang mother's song-the lament of her life. Then I sang the song I have composed for Legolas, it's the tale of his many journeys. Everyone said it sounded so sad and lonely. They liked it very much." Said Kellina with a smile.

"If you don't mind me asking dear why is Legolas' tale sad and lonely?" asked her father and he fried some eggs in the pan. 

"Well father I wrote the some about how Legolas have never had time for love, always a lone warrior his heart has never been broken or even touched." Said Kelly with a far away look in her eyes. " I have feeling for him father… not just the friendly kind there is much more than that, his face has moved to a different place in my heart, a place I don't understand yet." she said as she looked out the window into the woods. 

"I guess Legolas should have a rather sad tale, but he has awhile to find love still.." answered Brenton with an inner smirk. 

"Yes father, he has all of eternity if he pleases." said Kellina still far away with other thoughts. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas stood on the other side of Kellina's door. He knew she was right, he had never loved before. Was what he was feeling love or something different. He knew only time would tell, and this journey would be a big part of it. 

"Good morning… It seems I have slept through your arrival dear friend." Said Legolas ans he pulled Kellina who was now on her feet into a deep hug pressing her chest again his bringing a chill to his spine. 

"Good morning Legolas the sleeping Prince of Mirkwood." Said Kellina with a smile. Once we eat I will bathe and we can be on our way of you please." Said Kellina as they sat down to her fathers food. 

"No rush dear. Take all the time you need. I too would like to bathe before we set out." Said Legolas reddening at the thought of the two down in the stream separated by the sheer curtain put up by her father so more than one person could bathe at a time. 

"Legolas I'm heading for the stream. Come down when your ready." Yelled kellina as she walked out the back door of the medium sized cabin. 

" I'll be down directly." said Legolas as he gathered his things. 

Kellina was down sitting in the water on a smooth rock with her back to the path when Legolas was approaching. 

"Did you not learn to always watch your back or have you forgotten the time I jumped on you and sent you smashing into a tree root that almost knocked you unconscious.?" Said Legolas with a slight laugh as he stared at her graceful spine. He was trying to resist the urges that were growing inside of his as well as out. 

"I knew you were there I've been listening to your footsteps for the last 100 paces. I only have my back to the path because is not proper for a lady to flash her womanly gifts for everyone to see. They are one of the few secrets I can easy keep from you my friend." She said with a smirk. 

" I see so your keeping secrets from me again… That's not good dear. If I can't see the secret can you tell me about it?" asked Legolas has he began to undress on his side of the curtain. 

" Well my girlish secret….lets see, they are rather round and smooth, with a pink middle, they don't weigh to much but in my opinion are rather nice, the fit perfectly in my hands and are rather cold right now if you must know. " she said knowing she was leading him on. " A good hug would keep them nice and warm." she added thinking of what could come of this.

"I see… well actually I don't, but umm… you know what I mean. Its to bad they are cold. If your father hadn't put up this curtain maybe I could have hugged them for you." he said imagining the feel of her breasts against his chest.

"Yes… to bad. I know you have a few manly secrets your keeping from me to friend. Its not fair, I told you my secret now you must tell me yours." She said as she began to wash her hair. She could feel the stirrings deep with in her now, it felt vary nice and warm.

Legolas was shocked by her request. "Well um… my manly secret, its really not to big of one right now." he said looking down. " But its definitely not small!" he added quickly. "Its somewhere between hard and soft right now if you want to know the truth." he said with a slight laugh as he began to soap his body. 

"Is that so?" said Kellina as she stood to scrub her hair. She knew the light was in her favor and would cast the shadow of her body onto the cloth between them. 

Legolas watched as Kellina stood in a profile position soaping her long red curls and ocationally bending doen to rinse her hands. 

"Well my secret is a lot harder now…" whispered Legolas with an internal laugh. He couldn't get out of the stream like this. He saw Kellina's profile sink back down into the water to rinse her hair. He knew she was almost finished. 

"Do you want me to wait for you Leggy?" She asked with agiggle using her childhood nickname for him.

"No Kellkie… I'll be along soon enough." he said as he tried not to gasp as he began to stroke himself under the cool water.

"He saw her profile leave the screen and begin dressing behind him. He closed his eyes and imagined it was his hands putting the soft elven dress she had brought down on her. It was his hands pulling the tangles slowly from her hair. He had to slow his strokes under the water, or she would hear him. She slowly began to walk up the path and he knew him imagination was free to wonder her body again. He imagined what it would be like to bed her. His strokes were increasing in speed as he drew closer to her image lying naked on a bed before him. She was singing as he made love to her in his imagination. Then it happened. He moaned lowly as she got his release from the sweet torture she had inflicted on him. He knew he would get her back, for her sweet trick. He began to think of how as he walked back up to the house. He knew there would be many ways between here and Lothlorien. He would make her a looser at her own sweet game. Not that he minded playing. 


	3. Ch 3

They were on the trail now. They were giving their horses a rest from the quick trot they has been at to a nice slow walk. Kellina began to hum a tune as they rode.

"What are the worlds to that melody dear?" Legolas asked as he slowed so she was now next tohim and not behind him. 

"I don't know yet. The music always comes before the words. Then the tune will remind me of someone or something and it will be their song." explained Kellina as she rode next to him. " I do have a song for you, Leggy if you want to hear it?" she braved the idea of singing him her song. "it's a tale of your life."

"Please do sing it for me." he said sincerely, knowing it was the song she was talking about in the kitchen with her father earlier in the day. 

Kellina sang her sad song of her warrior friend for him for the first time.

"I love. I truly do, its honest, true and beautiful… I've never realized in all of my 2000 years that I have never loved…" He said sadly.

"Leggy you have all of eternity to find love if you wish it. Don't discourage now." She said as she reached over and touched his leg.

They went on with just the sound of Kellina humming until night fall.

"We should make camp here for tonight" said Legolas as she swiftly dismounted by the small babbling stream.

Once they finished dinner, Kllina sat down next to Legolas. He easily pulled her light frame between his legs and wrapped his arms around her. 

"You do know you will be given a new name when we reach Loth lorien don't you?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I know. I have been thinking about it for awhile." Said Kellina sadly. She liked her name as a mix of elfish and her father's human language it ment a lot to her, changing her name would be the concrte fact that she really was beginning a new life. 

"I was thinking of a good name for you… how about Amowiel. I think it fits you perfectly." he said as he snuggled down into her red curls. 

"Yes, I like it very much, Its beautiful." She said as she turned to face him. "Do you think the Queen will agree to it?" She was now facing him her face only inches from his. 

"She was actually the one who thought of it." whispered Legolas.

"Legolas…I … really think we should be getting to sleep. I was just wondering if I could sleep over here next to you. I would feel safer in your arms" said Kellina shyly.

That's fine, your marm body next to mine is always welcome." he said patting the ground next to him. She layed down and slowly felt his arm fall across her hips in a firm embrace. 

"Good night my Amowiel… you will be forever with me soon." said Legolas dreamily as he kissed her cheek. 

"Sweet dreams Prince of the woods and of my heart." she whispered softly into the air.


	4. Ch 4

They were on the trail now. They were giving their horses a rest from the quick trot they has been at to a nice slow walk. Kellina began to hum a tune as they rode.

"What are the worlds to that melody dear?" Legolas asked as he slowed so she was now next tohim and not behind him. 

"I don't know yet. The music always comes before the words. Then the tune will remind me of someone or something and it will be their song." explained Kellina as she rode next to him. " I do have a song for you, Leggy if you want to hear it?" she braved the idea of singing him her song. "it's a tale of your life."

"Please do sing it for me." he said sincerely, knowing it was the song she was talking about in the kitchen with her father earlier in the day. 

Kellina sang her sad song of her warrior friend for him for the first time.

"I love. I truly do, its honest, true and beautiful… I've never realized in all of my 2000 years that I have never loved…" He said sadly.

"Leggy you have all of eternity to find love if you wish it. Don't discourage now." She said as she reached over and touched his leg.

They went on with just the sound of Kellina humming until night fall.

"We should make camp here for tonight" said Legolas as she swiftly dismounted by the small babbling stream.

Once they finished dinner, Kllina sat down next to Legolas. He easily pulled her light frame between his legs and wrapped his arms around her. 

"You do know you will be given a new name when we reach Loth lorien don't you?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I know. I have been thinking about it for awhile." Said Kellina sadly. She liked her name as a mix of elfish and her father's human language it ment a lot to her, changing her name would be the concrte fact that she really was beginning a new life. 

"I was thinking of a good name for you… how about Amowiel. I think it fits you perfectly." he said as he snuggled down into her red curls. 

"Yes, I like it very much, Its beautiful." She said as she turned to face him. "Do you think the Queen will agree to it?" She was now facing him her face only inches from his. 

"She was actually the one who thought of it." whispered Legolas.

"Legolas…I … really think we should be getting to sleep. I was just wondering if I could sleep over here next to you. I would feel safer in your arms" said Kellina shyly.

That's fine, your marm body next to mine is always welcome." he said patting the ground next to him. She layed down and slowly felt his arm fall across her hips in a firm embrace. 

"Good night my Amowiel… you will be forever with me soon." said Legolas dreamily as he kissed her cheek. 

"Sweet dreams Prince of the woods and of my heart." she whispered softly into the air.


	5. Ch 5

"Were now 2 day's steady ride from Lothlorien." said Legolas as he packed his last belongings into his saddle bag. 

"2 days from my new life." Kellina said to no one in particular. 

"Amowiel, is everything alright?" Legolas asked and he came face to face with her.

"I just worry about my father, it will be along while before I can see him again." She said sadly as she mounted her dark brown horse. " I worry for that's all Legolas." 

"I promise you he is being well looked after… I have made some arangement, for him back home. He is safe and sound in your little cottage." said Legolas in a matter of fact kind of way. "We really should be off. We will leave our horses tonight and continue on foot in the morn. I have a feeling Lady Gladriel has a plan for us once we arrive." Said Legolas in deep thought. 

They then began to ride on again. In companionable silence. Their pace was fast trying to push their horses to the max by night fall. By midday they found a stream and let the horses stop for a rest and so they could also have a light snack. 

"Here, I found some wild grapes, and strawberry's." Said Kelly as she set down and lowered her top skirt she had used to collect them in. 

"Mmmm… wonderful." said Legolas and he slid over next to her to lounge. "Feed me… as if I really were the King of Mirkwood and not the prince." Said Legolas as he opened his mouth.

Kellina did as he asked and brought a grape to his lips with a giggle. 

"Don't you forget this… it will never happened again." she said with a smile pink from the strawberry juice. 

He chewed with a smile on his face and then opened his mouth again like a baby bird wanting fed by its mother.

"I wish we could stay like this Leggy." Said kelly as she too relaxed into a slouch. "Best friends alone together not bothered by anything or anyone." She said with a sigh as she dropped a strawberry into his open mouth. 

"It could be better you know…" he said raising his eye brow. "Amowiel, I have been thinking about this for what seems like an eternity." he said as he chewed and got up to pace. " I have more than friendly feelings for you. You have to know because I see the way you look at me and what it causes to happen, we have many times mistakenly bumped our lips together and slept in each other's arms for 'warmth'… I just want to get it all out. I have feelings for you like none other before, and to tell the truth I think its love." he said as he sat down on a rock directly across from her. 

She slowly got up put the grapes and berries into a pouch and waked twards him with just one in her hand. On the way over she slowly slide it into her mouth. Once she reached him, she sat down on his lap much to his surprise, and kissed him. Not like their kisses before, forced accidents or hurred pecks. This was a real kiss, her hands were on either sides of his face. She easily passed the berry she had in her mouth back and forth between then sharing the sweet taste. She slowly pulled back and whispered. "Is that what you feel?"


	6. Ch 6

The two rode slowly side by side on the muddy path. Both had a lot on their minds mostly each other. They had finally made their feelings known to one another. It was all so shocking at first, now it was all sinking in. With each step closer to Loth Lorien their destiny was becoming clearer to them. It was Gladerial and they knew it, she was in their heads guiding and reading their thoughts. 

"Look…." Legolas said trailing off and pointing to the center of high trees in the valley. "Isn't it beautiful, welcome Amowiel to your first glimpse of the High Elven city."

"Its breath taking…" she whispered in awe.

"We will dismount a little farther down the path and continue to the city on foot, we will be there by the evening meal." He said brightly as he edged his horse down the hill before them. 

"Yes… my destiny is soon to take complete shape." She said in an almost sad voice. She could tell from the many ideas swirling in her head the road before her was not going to be easy. She could feel it deep down that she had much to learn and to prove. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome to Loth Lorien." said Gladerial as she slowly walked down the steps to greet the new visiters. " We have much to do. I can feel that you truly want to be with your mothers people , yet parts of your heart have already been taken prisoner. We have even more to talk about than to do, dear Amowiel." She said looking her in the eyes. "But first you may settle in. Our home is your home. " 

"Thank you milady." said Legolas with a bow. 

" I am in your debt. Thank you fro your kindness." said Kellina also bowing. 

" I will call for you when the time is right Amowiel, you have much ahead of you in life." she said before she turned and walked back up the step from whence she came. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The unearthly glow here suites you Leggy." she said with a smile. " It makes you look like a being not of this earth, you look your many years, not in body but its as if I can see your soul." she said from where she sat on a big mossy tree root. 

" Yes, its said the Loth Lorien lets in elf dwell in their truest form." he said wistfully from the ground right below her. " The light here is the purest of all the world. When I look at you here Its as if I can see into you. I can see your heart and I am falling into it" he said as he put his hands on her exposed ankles.

He began to stroke her ankles, they were smooth aside from the scar she had received as a child form an accident while playing. He kept moving his hands up her legs feeling their softness and smoothness. They were the perfect shape. She sighed as he began to massage her calf's. 

"Leggy stop, it feels so good but you must stop… She is calling for me. I must go to find out my fate." said Kellina sadly as she moved his hands and got up to walk. She began her assent up the steps, she looked back to see him. He gave her a reassuring smile that he wasn't even sure of. He didn't know why but he felt much was to come in their journey.


	7. Ch 7

"Hello my child" said Gladerial as Amowiel walked down the steps to there she stood at the basin of water. "There is much to see and do on this night. First your fate, then maybe something more" Said Gladerial as she poured water into the basin in front of them. "Look my dear and you will see your fate." 

The water was all silver and blue ripples that gave way to Kellina seeing herself, in the land of men. She was working hard, at a desk writing and singing to herself. Then she was performing, traveling and then performing again. Then she saw something firmiliar, the lovely trees and paths of Mirkwood. She was sitting under a tree writing and singing once again. She saw herself as sad, almost lonely. She looked just the same as she did now, only here clothes were different and see saw a depth to her own eyes she didn't have now. She kept watching the bowl, she saw herself singing at many different celebrations, weddings, birthdays the last thing she saw was herself on a ship, sailing on the ocean, there was a melancholy to seeing herself on the ship, almost as if she didn't want to go but it had to be so. The pool began to fade just as she began to see someone with her on the ship. The pool was just water again. The visions left Amowiel with more questions than answers.

"Your fate is to go with your love as ambassador of the elves to all the capitals of middle earth until your chosen time comes then you will once again return home to a sedentary lifestyle that will last until you go west, not by choice but because it will be the end of your age, the age of great stories and songs. Your beloved will go with you through all of this, for I believe that much was missing from this vision. I sense greatness in your destiny. Your time of greatness is just on the horizon." Amoweil was speechless at what she had seen and been told. "You my girl are now an elf. This gift you will carry with you for all of your life. It is the pendent, made of our most delicate press plants of all the elven kingdoms. As you know it is the symbol for music. Wear it always." Amoweil bent her head ad the delicate chain and charm were placed around her neck. 

"Thank you my lady. I am forever in your debt and at your service." Amowiel said bowing in thanks for her gift. 

"There is one more thing child." said Gladerial. "Do you feel prepared to write a song of love for a wedding?"

"Yes, I can write a song of love for such a joyous day. May I ask whom it will honor?" Amowiel inquired.

" The Prince of Mirkwood and his only true love, yourself my dear." She said with a cool smile of joy. 


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Father,

I have much to tell you. Most of all I need for you to come to Loth Lorien as soon as possible. Legolas and I are to be married! I wish with all my heart for you to be present at the festivities. Legolas and Gladerial have made arrangement for you to Travel with Legolas' father to see our joyous day. 

I have more new than just that. After our wedding we are to go to Gundor where I will be performing a song for all of the Fellowship who carried the ring… well all that are still here in Middle Earth. I am now an elven maiden to marry the Prince of Mirkwood (whom I love) and be his lovely talented wife who accompanies him on his new diplomatic missions for the elves. I am bursting with joy father. I hope to see you soon, in the beauty of mothers home, Loth Lorien.

Your Loving Daughter,

Amoweil ( My new elven name) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amoweil quickly handed the letter to messenger who was waiting to deliver it as soon as he could. She watched him ride off fast on his horse with a smile. It has truly been a lovely time in Loth Lorien. She then sat back down at the table and began to write her song of love for her wedding. 

Legolas was creeping up behind her. She could feel him as soon as he entered the room but said nothing not wanting to spoil his fun. He was right behind her now, she could feel his body heat against her back. 

" I can feel your happiness from afar my dear." he said bending to smell her hair. " …I can not wait till your mine for forever. I can only imagine what that night will hold for us." he said as he planted soft kisses on her exposed neck. 

"I have often dreamed about that night. I still do… " she said as she put her work aside and turned so he could now kiss her lips. 

"Come my love take a break from your work, join me for a walk the trees are suck a lovely distraction." he said as he took her hands and pulled her from the chair. 

They walked on silent just enjoying the beauty of the woods and each other. 

" Legolas, do you want a family?" ask Amoweil dreamily as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Well… yes, I do have to have an heir to the throne, but that is far in the future. Your elves are wonderful. I can only imagine how much more I would like them if they had your eyes and my hair…" he said with a laugh. "Do you want an family my love?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yes… more than anything else I want to give you a son to teach the art of the bow to and a daughter to spoil and treat like the sweet princess she will be." she said looking up into his eyes. " I must be getting back to work Leggy, I have much to do before the wedding. As do you. Its best you get it all done now. Then we will have no worries, just the happiness of our life together beginning with that first night." she said with a sly smirk as she grabbed his butt reminding him of how she still lusted for him. 

He jumped at her touch. And smiled at her knowingly. 


	9. Chapter 9

A NOTE from me: I don't own anything having to do with Tolkin, the guy was amazing and deserves all the credit for his creations. If they were mine they would most likely be doing some vary naughty things right now. Also if you haven't gotten it already if you don't like this don't read it your bad reviews aren't going to stop me I'm having fun writing this even if you think it sucks so there. Also this is the first actual sex in the story if you against that don't read any farther. If you actually read that then Thanks for hanging around even though people don't like what I'm doing. The song is really by Mandy Moore I don't own it I just think its pretty and fit want I wanted Amoweil to sing about at the wedding. Onward….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

I'll always remember it was late afternoon

It lasted forever and ended soon 

You were all by yourself 

staring up at the dark gray sky

I was changed 

Chorus:

In places no one will find

all your feelings so deep inside 

(deep inside)

Was there that I realized 

that forever was in your eyes 

the moment I saw you cry

It was late in September

And I'd seen you before

(and you I)

You were always the right one

but I was never that sure

You were all by yourself 

staring up at a dark gray sky 

I was changed by you

Chorus

Amoweil sang to her love describing the first time she saw him. She was just a young girl then, nearly 12 when she first saw them. It was true the first time she had seen Legolas was after he returned from the War. A war she never lived through but always heard about. He was a broken spirit and now she knew that he was healed because of their love. 

The ceremony went on and the two were bound together for all of eternity and their love was blessed by many including visitor from Mirkwood, Rivendell, The Shire and Gundor. The ceremony was sealed with a kiss, of pure love, so pure a light of gold shone around the two lovers when their lips met. The ceremony was followed by a small reception. Once the visitors were gone the two were left alone for the first time in their married life. 

"I loved your song, my love." Legolas said as he approached her. " It was true the first time I saw you I had indeed shed the first tears of all my life. You were what brought me from then to now. In love and wed to the most beautiful and talented elf in all the Elven kingdoms." he said as he pulled her into an embrace. 

"Legolas, you have truly changed my life if it hadn't been for you I would still be sitting at home with my father, most likely I would have taken a job entertaining at the pub and serving ale… you helped me realize my destiny, my one and only." She said looking up into his eyes. 

Their lips met and the golden light shone from them. 

"I promise to be gentle…" Legolas whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck and began to unbutton her dress. "I love you, more than anything ever before… my love I ache to be one with you." he said as he pushed her dress off her shoulder letting the beautiful white silk garment hit the floor around her ankles leaving her completely naked in front of him for the first time. He gawked at her taking in all her beauty, both elven and human. She was tall like the elves but had all the right curves of the human race. "You my dear are then heavenliest of all creatures in all of middle earth." he said as she pulled his head back down into a kiss. 

" Legolas, my love, I give myself completely to you. Mind, body and soul." she whispered to him as she began to removes the soft shirt he wore. With each button she undid she left a kiss where it had been before. With his chest now bare she could now feel the heat of his body close to hers. She pulled him close touching chest to chest. She could feel his excitement against her pelvic bone. It was an amazing sensation to be so close to him and the expectations of what was yet to come. 

"Are you ready my love?" he asked looking directly into her eyes.

"I have been ready all of my life." she said stretching up to kiss his lips. She then reached down and removed his legging freeing him from his material prison. He then guided her to the bed and laid her down positioning himself directly at her entrance. He leaned down kissing her lips one last time as he slowly slid himself into her making her moan against his kiss as he filled her. He waited for her to adjust to him being inside of her. Soon he felt her hips moving against him edging him on and willing him to move with her. He planted kisses all on her neck and breasts as he slowly came in and out of her with her ships matching his rhythm. They moved as one touching and kissing hearing each other moan and sigh with pleasure at each special touch. Soon their pace was increasing as was their voices. "My love its so close.." she said as their lips met tasting sweat and his kiss all at once. 

"Yes." was all he could say as he kept the rythem going. 

Then they truly became one. Mind, body and soul mixing together. They were at one in their pleasure. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey if you like it tell me if you didn't like it tell me. I like to hear either way. If you know what you like so far please tell me what you like. And if you think it sucks tell me why. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

"Good morning my beauty…" said Legolas as he looked down at his new wife from propped up on his elbow. " Do you remember last night ?" he asked her with a smile. 

"How could I forget my love?… You loved me slowly and tenderly. I shall never forget last night." said as she pushed him down to lay. "I want to make more memories like that." she said as she climbed on top of him straddling his hips. 

"I think we have just enough time for what you are thinking before breakfast with our family before they leave for home and we set out for our new life." he said as he rolled them over so he was on top again.

"Aww… Leggy…" she said as she reached down and grabbed him, causing a shocked look to appear on his face. "I wanted to be on top this time.' She said as she kept hold of him guiding him so he was on his back again. "I see your body has a better idea of what you want than you head does." she said with a laugh as she looked under the covers. 

"You are a bad, bad elf." Legolas said with a worried smile. 

"Give me a few minuets and you will be calling me a good good elf…" She said as she slipped under the covers. From there she began work with him first pumping him slowly with her hand, then she attentively took him in her mouth. (She had once heard one of the many "female entertainers" talking about this in the village." He was shocked by her actions and bet out a surprised moan. She began sucking on him but letting up from time to time to blow air onto his tip. 

"You are an amazingly good elf…" Legolas groaned out. Hearing those word Amoweil came back up leaving Legolas in quite a state. "I take it back…you are the most naughty elf I know." he said as he pulled her down to him for a kiss. His hands were soon on her breasts playing with her little rosebuds he was guiding her higher up the bed so he could taste the smooth skin of her breasts. She was new in a state similar to his as he left her skin hot and wet with his attentive mouth. 

"Legolas… I'm ready." she said drawing his attention away from her how swollen breasts. 

"Yes, my dear." said as he helped position her over him so she would slide down perfectly. 

The two were one for a second time. She sat astride him feeling him deep within her, even deeper than the night before. They began to move as one again. His hands on her hips helping to guide her up and down her hand down on his chest helping to support her. She was oon picking up the pace bringing herself down on him faster and harder than ever before, wanting to feel more of him in her. She only had one thing on her mind at the time and it was hearing the sound of Legolas' pleasure fill the room. She was soon grunting with the hard rhythm bringing a new dimension to their love making. She began to hear her mate under her moaning louder and louder as she bounced on him harder and harder. 

She had her eyes closed concentrating as sweat dripped down her face. Legolas was watching her. She was so into bringing him pleasure he hadn't realized how loud they were getting. He watched her…all of her on him as his climax drew closer and closer each time she came down on him. He could tell she was close too, random spasms of the muscles incasing him were bringing him intense pleasure. Then he knew whe was there her body grabbed on to him and it wasn't letting go holding him in her as she let out a primal yell. In hearing her pleasure he too climaxed, letting out a loud satisfied groan. 

She opened her eyes and instantly found his. They were both breathing hard and sweaty, but extremely satisfied. He was still in her when they heard the knock at the door.

"Breakfast will be in an hour… someone will be along shortly to draw bathes for you." said the random voice from the other side of the door.

Legolas cleared his throat "Yes… thank you." 

They both rolled to the side Amoweil slipping off of him as they both began to laugh hysterically. 

"Do you think anyone heard.?" she asked as she covered her face with a pillow shyly.

"If they did they will make no mention of it." he said also laughing "That my lovely was as wild as it comes." he said with a sexy smile.

"We must get into our robes… they will be coming soon to draw the bathes." she said as she got out of bed and walked in the nude to the hooks on the wall where two robes hung separately.

"If it must be so…" he said standing to put the think material over his flushed body. He pulled her over to the window that over looked most of Lothlorien. 

"The beauty of the high elven city seems not nearly as great as it once was to me with you standing next to me now." he said pulling her next to him. "Today is the beginning of the rest of our lives…I can only wonder what it will bring." he said as he dropped a kiss lightly on her cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

Ithilien

The rest of the morning went smoothly as the lover bathed and prepared for breakfast with the guests that were left from their wedding. They knew their fate was going to be set before them that morning. Both knew this but felt that no matter what was set before them they would triumph since they were together. 

"Good morning young lovers." said Galaderial as the two walked to the table hand in hand. "You both look quite happy today." she said and she motioned for them to sit and eat. 

"Yes, we are quite happy this morning." said Legolas as he pulled out a chair for Amowiel to sit. " We are bound to one another for forever… nothing could make me happier." he said as sat himself next to her. 

"I feel that you have great news for us my lady." said Amowiel as she bit into one of the fresh apples that adorned the table. 

"I see that your talents not only lay in melody but in perception of the future. You have made a wise and lovely choice in a wife Prince Legolas. Yes, I do have great news for you. Legolas, your dear friend Aragorn has requested your presence in Ithilien. He wishes you to come and help rebuild and cleanse the land of its past." she said looking at the you couple at the other end of the table. 

"We will go to Gondor then. I know not what help I will be but I will aid my dear friend. I have not seen him for a long while. He will be happy to see I have finally taken a bride." Legolas said with a smile. 

"Yes, it will bring him great pleasure to see you happy with such a wonderful wife." said Galaderial with a chuckle. "You will leave tomorrow morn with a small troop of craftsman and builders from all over the elven realms. I must be about my business, I sugest you two enjoy your time here for I see your future will be very busy." she said as she stood to leave. 

"Gondor then. This is much different then what I saw for us my love." Legolas said as he put his hand over hers where it rested on the arm of the chair. "Come, let us go enjoy the beauty of the woods, while we have a chance. I feel something beginning to pull on me… I have yet to know what it is, I would like to clear my mind of it." he said as he pulled her up from her chair. 

________________________________________________________________________

The two lay on the soft grasses of a filed secluded from the path they had been walking on. Amowiel lay wrapped up in Legolas' arms singing one of her melodies that had yet to have words. 

"My love, do you know what this song os to be about yet?" Legolas asked as he looked down towards her face.

"No my darling…does it remind you of something?" she asked rolling to lay with her chin in her hands up on her elbows. She watched his face pondering what she had asked.

"It reminds me of…the sea. " he said softly. Almost to soft for her to hear. He rolled to face her and touched his finger to the tip of her nose like a small child would. It made he smile and laugh at him as she lay back down putting her head on his chest. She once again began to sing. He could feel the vibrations of her voice like waves of water on his body as she began to put words with they soft melody.

__

The sea is a mystery to me

So many things it brings

Shells and waves that sound like bells

Waves against stone

Waves against sand

The sound of waves have hold of my head, my heart, my hand

Someday I will sail on your blue beauty

To lands far away for if I could leave this place I'd go sailing

On the open sea my love and me forever free. 

It was as if she had read his mind. How could she have known what he couldn't even find clear in his own mind. Unless they were of the same mind. 

"Do you like it me love?" she asked looking up into his great dark blue eyes the color of the sea at night. 

"Yes… its beauty is amazing." he said dreamily pulling her close and smelling the sent of her hair. "we must go pack my love. We are to begin our new life in the morn I wish for another wonderful night in your embrace. I wish for us to have many young elves and I do not want to pass up a chance to make one." he said as he tickled her and rolled on top of her looking down into her eyes.

"I wish for our children to have your light hair and strong face…" she said ash she reached up to caress his face. 

"And I wish for them your eyes and talent." he said as he leaned down to kiss her softly. "come my songstress we must prepare for our journey." he said as he got up and pulled her with him.

________________________________________________________________________

" I'm all ready my dear. Do you need me to get anything for you?" Amowiel asked asked him as she wraped her harms around his waist from behind. 

"Yes dear, if you could bring my bow and quiver out I will love you for forever." she said with a smile.

"You'll love me for forever anyways, but I will get them for you." she said as she brought them over for him. 

" I don't think I will be needing my bow for military reasons but I could never leave it.." he said as she took it from her and ran his fingers down the string.

"Asking you to leave your bow would be like asking me to leave my music." No one would ever ask you to do that. 

"sing me a song…Amowiel an old one. How about the one about tin soldiers that your father taught as a child." 

__

Listen Children to a story that was written long ago

About a people on a mountain and the valley folk below

On the mountain was a treasure buried deep beneath a stone 

And the valley people swore they have it for their very own. 

So the people of the valley sent a message up the hill

asking for the buried treasure ton of gold for which they'd kill

Came an answer from the mountain with our brothers we will share

All the secrets of the mountain all the riches buried there.

Now the valley cried with anger mount your horses draw your swords 

And they killed the mountain people so they won their just reward

Now they stood beside the treasure on the mountain dark and red

Turned the stone and looked beneath it: Peace on Earth was all it said. 

"I do love that song." he said after she finished. "I love it more when you sing it." he smiled at her. "but you know I love other things that you do to…" she said pulling her to him. "I love how you hold me when we sleep, how you get a dimple in your right cheek when you smile and laugh." he said as he stroked her cheek. " Love how you sing all the time and most of all I love how you love me." she said as he brought her to lay down on the bed. 

"I love a lot about you too." she said as she slide back on the bed giving him room to lay next to her. "I love how you always look into my eyes letting me get lost in your stare." she said as she planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I love how you hold me close in your strong arms. I love how focused you are on the task at hand." she said as she reached up to stroke his ear." and most of all I love how you love me." she said as he brought his lips town for a real kiss. 

Amowiel quickly used her feet to kick lose the drapes that surrounded their bed this time to cut out the sound. This was love making with a purpose, children. They loved each other tenderly and speaking soft words of encouragement to one another as the night went on. By morning they were both spent in every way. But they loved the feeling. 

"My lover… its time for us to begin our journey." Legolas said as she smiled down at his naked wife. 

"Yes, it is. We now begin the rest of our lives." she said smiling up at him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what do you think? Good? Bad? The sing to the sea was a poem I wrote on the spot so if you think it really sucks than your right it does. The Tin Soldier song is a real song although I don't know who sings it, I learned it at camp. So what do you think is going to happen next? If you have prediction please put them in a review I would love to hear what you think. Even if you think my story sucks. 


End file.
